Hideki Ishiyama
Summary A Kind and Caring person. He is the Clan Lord of the Ishiyama Clan, He has access to a unique Kekkei Genkai. Due to one of his ancestors being of the Terumi Clan in the mist, Hideki is the first non terumi in generations to awaken the Magma Release. However he cant awaken the Abyssal Water Release Kekkei Genkai that his clan possesses. instead, Byuro got it. He is the Older Brother to Byuro Ishiyama, and the Father to Kazuma and Suzuha. He is strict with rules, and quite overprotective of his two sons. During his son's early years of training, he often taught them some jutsu and often went into detail on their clan's past Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 39 (Part 1) | 41-42 (Part 2) | 44 (Last) | 57 (Boruto) | 60 (3YAB) | 66 (Sakibure War) | 70 (Epilogue) Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: '' Katon (Fire Release)'': One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Great Fireball: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface. * Phoenix Fire: - The user spits a volley of small fireballs into the air; at a glance, it can appear as though there was only one fireball that then burst into many. The many small flames move wildly through the area, potentially mesmerising targets as they're surrounded. The user controls each individual flame with their chakra, allowing them to guide each at the target and, consequently, making this technique difficult to evade. Shuriken can be hidden within the flames, not only making them more deadly upon impact but also, by controlling the flames' movements, giving users a means of controlling the shuriken as well. * Demon Lantern: - This technique releases many floating fireballs around the user, which take the shape of ghosts at the final stage of the technique. After performing the required hand seal, they attack the opponent in swarms. Each fireball creates a huge flame at the moment of impact. * Fox Fire: - The user manifests ten fire balls in a circle in front of them and launches them with their hand motions. * Running Fire - This technique creates a stream of fire that can be manipulated into several forms before striking the target. It can also be used in combination with Wind Release: Divine Wind to create a tornado of flames, or with Wind Release: Divine Mountain Wind to release a massive inferno. Futon ( Wind Release): One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. * Breakthrough: - After gathering chakra in their stomach, the user expels it as a gust of wind. This technique is powerful enough to blow away everything within the user's immediate vicinity. This technique can also be used for supplementary purposes, such as creating a vortex of wind to save a falling ally. * Divine Wind: The user releases a gust of wind that forms several small tornadoes. Combined with Fire Release: Running Fire that forms a circle on ground level, this creates a massive flaming hurricane. * Divine Mountain Wind - This technique creates a vortex of wind to blast at a target. It can be used in a combo with the Fire Release: Running Fire and the Earth Release: Earth Corridor to release a massive inferno at the opponents while they are trapped within the confined space of the earth. * Rasengan - The Rasengan is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand, which is only known to a handful of shinobi. Doton (Earth Release): 'One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. * ''Earth Corridor - A technique that causes the surrounding earth to rise up over a target, creating a cavern. The user can leave either leave an opening to allow attacks to enter through the exit, cutting off any way of the target to avoid the being hit or close it up completely to prevent escape. * Mud Wave - The user creates and rides a wave of earth that can branch off to attack from a distance. The user can also use it to skilfully manipulate the terrain around them and their opponent. * Mud Wall - The user converts chakra in their body into an earthen material that they spit from their mouth; the more skilled the user, the greater the volume of earth can then be created. The earth quickly piles up into a defensive wall, blocking incoming attacks. Although the muddy material is solid on its own, it is further fortified with a coat of chakra, making it more resistant to fire and water than it would otherwise be, Hideki's use of this technique differs from that of the Third Hokage in several ways. Rather than spit out the materials for the wall, he manipulates pre-existing earth. Additionally, his wall is brick-structured. The greatest difference is in its function: instead of creating the wall to defend himself, Hideki forms it behind an opponent to box them in and prevent escape. * Mud Wolves - A trap technique that is activated when one comes into contact with the user's chakra. Upon doing so, pre-existing mud will form into wolves and attack. Despite being damaged, the wolves will simply reform, keeping the enemy occupied while the user makes a getaway. The only drawback about this technique is that setting it up is time-consuming and could allow the opponent to catch up. '''Lava Release (溶遁; 熔遁, Yōton, "Corrosion Style" or "Lava Style") is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of fire and earth. Whereas most kekkei genkai are largely identical between users, Lava Release has a variety of forms depending on who's using it. Hideki simply uses Molten Rock. * Expanding Flame Rings: 'The user expands a ring of melting flames, which can be sealed inside a projectile to melt it and change it into a spiraling-like shape. The sealed flames then cause a high-pressured shock wave that melts the projectile and explodes in a storm of flames. * ''Eruption: Eruption typically involves several waves of magma pulsing out of the ground. Originally, as a follow-up, fireballs rain down over the affected area * ''Melting Apparition: '''The user manipulates a strong acidic mud flow, even capable of corroding flesh. He changes chakra inside his body into a powerful acidic fluid that will melt anything and spits out the viscous fluid from his mouth. Both the shape and the amount are determined by him. By spitting it out at short-range the technique's speed increases. By distributing the liquid across a vast range, he creates an acid wall. Anything that touches it will crumble and lose its shape. Should his initial attack miss, a great deal of smoke is created by the effects of the acid, so a follow-up attack can be conducted while the enemy's vision remains obscured. * ''Scorching Stream Rock:''' The user expels a large amount of lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the target with tremendous force. Due to their composition, the boulders can melt through most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid. * ''Dragon Wrath:' The user channels a large amount of chakra and using the lava under the ground casts a gigant and powerful dragon-shaped lava creature that rises and surrounds him/her protectively. The dragon then will charge quickly against enemies and go back to the hole it made in the ground when it is done. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Category:Characters Category:Naruto OC